musa and riven hard life
by symphony911
Summary: all based on when the winx deafeted lord darkar and musa is shy because she kissed riven so she tries to impress him by avoiding him at all cost but what she dosent know that she has to go back being a popstar again with her band the sweet kisses but when riven joins the black masks to follow her and be around her and when theres evil try to take her voice wil he let them? review
1. changing

Musa and riven hard life

**Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfic ive been inspired by winxMusa-specialistRiven-4ever and MusaRiven125 there the ones who are special authors to me and I just would like to thank them for it they are incredible at writing you should check it out! I finished reading all of their stories from top to bottom but I personally like the hate and love dilemma and winx: superman so let's start my story! **

* * *

so today is the day we defeated lord darkar and here I am at my room thinking about me and riven well I thought that maybe I should avoid him atleast a bit so I decided im not going to attend the party there hosting later but I cant stay alone in my room!

" what am I going to do " musa sighed

Then she found something that caught her eyes it was a wedding invitation to her cousins wedding and she thought she might go, so she changed into a strapless dress that went to her thighs it was ruffled a bit the dress showed her back and it was light purple it had a few gems at the top part she also wore makeup she put on a baby blue and light purple color eyeshadow and she put on a mascara and a bit of eye liner she put on a nude lipstick and for her hair she didn't wear her usual pigtails so she decided to put open it she said a spell to make it longer she made her hair into a buff in the top part and the bottom part she curled it she wore purple heels she put on silver dangling earrings and a diamond necklace she looked at the mirror she twirled a bit she looked stunning! Her moment was killed when flora enterd the room

" hey musa do you have any-" she cut down her sentence when she saw musa.

But then stella came

"wow! Dressed for riven are we?" stella smirked

Musa blushed a bit

" no of course not! Im just going to my cousins wedding " musa said

" oh well have fun sweetie " said for a as she smiled

" thanks flo" musa said as she smiled back

" GUYS YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS" screamed stella and then everyone entered the room.

" who are you and what have you done to the real musa!" said a very shocked Aisha

" musa im so proud you have become a true lady" said tune

Bloom and tecna stood there in shock

" you guys im just going to a wedding " musa said as she giggled

"oh" was all tecna said

" wait until riven sees you " bloom said very excitedly

" exuse me?" musa said

" yeah he is gonna fall head over heels for you " stella said

Musa stood there blushing like a fire truck

" stella! Oh no! the boys might be waiting for you all" musa said as she was changing the subject

" oh no my snookums" stella said

" but your coming with us " stella said as she grabbed musa by her wrist musa took her purse with her and left

* * *

When the girls all went down the boys were waiting for them

When riven looked up to see musa he was speechless he saw her as she was texting someone with her phone .

* * *

**RIVENS P.O.V **

I kept on staring at musa she was so beautiful! She was still texting but that didn't really matter I was staring at her and her legs they were perfect! I then remembered that everyone must have seen me stare so I looked around and thank god there all gone! I looked back at musa and well she was standing there but what really got me mad is that there were guys looking at her back for some reason I didn't know why but they were staring at her legs too but when musa turned around to look for something in her purse I get it now her back was open I felt like im going to faint but im riven for god sake I cant let a girl get in my way for being rude and careless, she turned around she took her eyes of the phone and looked at me and smiled I felt that my heart is going to pound but then she looked back at the screen I was going to approach to her but there were so many guys that crowded her so I got the guts to go to her.

" hey " I said

" Hi" she said simply

" why are you dressed like that? Your not trying to impress me are you?" I teased

Then she got a little mad

" excuse you sir but im going to a wedding" she said mad

She was so close I could smell her perfume she smelled like Jasmin

" now excuse me I have a wedding to attend " she left with her back facing me but I was still confused why did she avoid me?

* * *

**sorry that its short i promise next chapter will be longer love you bye!**


	2. goodbyes and kissed

**Musa and riven the hard life chapter 2 **

**Hey guys! So I decided that I should write the second chapter today because I'm soo bored and I want to entertain you guys! In the last chapter musa was avoiding riven because she likes him and he teaser she gets a bit mad but she runs to the wedding she's attending to go but riven is in love with the new musa and well read and enjoy . **

**MUSA'S P.O.V **

I sighed as I walk into the wedding I feel so stupid and guilty for leaving riven alone in the party I feel like such an idiot I mean I faced witches monster wizards and yet I can't face my crush by telling him how I feel! I don't know what riven must be thinking!

" hey musa" I heard a voice say my name I turn around and see my cousin Nick

" hey nick " I greeted with a smile

" I didn't think you were gonna make it" he said and his smile grew wider.

" well I needed a time out of alfea so I came here and aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your big day?" I asked him

" well they told me you were here it would be rude not to greet you and what's going on you look a bit down?" he frowned

" oh nothing's wrong it's just that I can't face my crush by telling him how I feel!" I sighed

" oh well I can help, you should talk to him like a real person it worked with me and Emily just don't be scared if he rejects than destiny never wanted you to be together now I gotta go and get married bye" he said

" have fun bye" I sighed maybe I should avoid him but should I tell him im in a girl band? No now is not the time.

I was seated in the front row of the wedding my dad cant attend the wedding since he is sick so I watched the couple stare in each other's eyes I really wish it could be me and riven and I heard the priest say :

"Do you nick james take Emily willows to be you wife?"

" I do " he said

" I pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" said the priest

I stared at them I wish riven and I could be that close I then felt a tap at my shoulder I turn around to see nick .

" if you don't mind we would love to hear you sing" he smiled

" sure" I relied

I walked to the stage

" hey everyone my name is musa and im gonna sing a song for you! "

The crowed cheered

Love story Taylor swift

We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello,"

Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go."

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you but you never come.

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

The crowed cheered some of them cried musa smiled knowing she did a very great job

**RIVENS P.O.V **

I thought about maybe I should be a little nice to musa but I love seeing her in that dress who knows maybe there are more surprises coming? And I feel that there is a secret she's hiding from us by the look on her eyes I'm sure of it and I wonder if she had boyfriends in melody but that's not the point the point is why would she run off like that? I really need to know some answers now! Ok well maybe not now but ill figure it out tomorrow!

The next day ….

**MUSA'S P.O.V **

Oh no no no! This can't be happening I just got a call from my manger Macey she says I'm going to a world tour with my band the sweet kisses were leaving today! What am I going to tell the girls! And riven ok maybe I'm avoiding him a bit but that doesn't mean I can't miss him! Faregonda already know so how am I going to tell the girls I wrote them a letter since their asleep and I didn't want to wake them up I changed into pink shirt with a black leather jacket and black leather skirt a pink knee boots I applied a bit of mascara red lipstick and went to his school I saw him writing his homework so I went to him and he saw me he stared a bit so I had the guts to say something.

"Can we talk?" I said

"Okay" he said simply

I pulled him out of the school

"Riven um … wow this is hard but I'm leaving "I said I didn't even look up I kept looking at the ground

"w-what?!" he said/yelled

Ok so I cried a bit

"Riven it's hard for me too but ... I... mean I I'm leaving for word tour and I don't want to upset all those people!" I said

That's when it happened he lifted my chin up so I could face him he had an angry sad and love look all written on his face I was confused.

"Whatever makes you happy I'm okay with it "he said calmly and smoothly and I was blushing like crazy. "When are you leaving?" he asked

"Right now" I said with a frown his hand was still on my chin and then he kissed me on the cheek and hugged me I was crying but when we pulled from our hug our faces were too close and then he kissed me at first I was surprised but I responded to it we stayed like that for a minute but I had to pull away "riven I have to go" I said he nodded "promise me you won't date other girls!" "Of course I won't but as long as you don't meet other guys "he said "I won't" I said and kissed his cheek the lipstick was a bit on his face but he didn't mind it "bye" he said and hugged me" bye! Oh and say to the guys I said bye and hi" I laughed "I will and be safe!" he yelled so I can hear him I giggled a bit "I will don't worry" I said as I left red fountain and into the bus.

**So how was it please review! Cuz it took me hours to do it! Hhhhh lol bye love ya!**


	3. a very suprising outcome

A very surprising outcome

**Hey guys I decided to update this story daily cuz I want to finish it real quick soooo I wanna thank someone who has helped me a lot and I'm very proud to consider her as a friend MusaRiven125 thank you for helping me and I love u **

**RIVEN P.O.V **

When musa was out of my site I screamed at the top of my lungs and punched the sky not caring who I wake up even though its only4:30 AM but it faded when I realized that I'm never gonna see her again I sighed as I entered my room and continued doing my homework but I couldn't focus anymore I felt my heart breaking in every second but I remembered something I took a mirror and saw my face it was her lipstick on my cheek I touched it she is the music in me she is everything to me I feel helpless but I know that going is what she really wants I can't stop her from living her dream I just hope she arrives to new York safely I just still can feel the taste of strawberry I am starting to miss her so much.

**MUSA P.O.V **

I am tickled pink! Did I just kiss him no way I'm gonna faint

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I have a boyfriend "I screamed and didn't realize that there were people staring at me like I'm crazy

"Hehehehehe sorry "I said embarrassed then I sat back at my chair and I figured out that I was at the place where I wanted to go the bus stopped and I came out of it with my bags I kept on walking on the street and thinking of riven the light was red which meant I could walk there was a speeding car and when I turned around everything turned black.

**NO P.O.V **

People were surrounding musa as she was unconscious the police came to the man that was driving and said to him.

"You're going with us and you're going to pay the bill for the poor girl's accident." Said the police man

"I am going to call 911" said the other police man

When the ambulance arrived they took musa to the hospital and the police took the crazy driver away.

"We have to call someone and let them know" said the police men

At the hospital they have dressed musa in a gown and everything

"Poor child "said the nurse as she stroked musa's hair.

**RIVENS P.O.V **

My phone started ringing I groan as I get up it's been 8 hours since musa is gone and yes I'm counting

"Hello?" I yawned

"Sir Do you know anyone named musa?" the nurse said

"Yea why?" he asked

"She's in the hospital you better come" then she hung up

I quickly brought my leather jacket and bought a bus ticket and ran quickly as I can when I got there

"Hi... I'm … here... For… musa melody" I said while I'm breathing heavily from running.

"Yeah she's in room 14"the nurse said

I kept on running until I realized I ran past her room so I came back but now I'm standing in front of her hospital door I knocked and then a nurse opened the door and told me to come in.

"Is she ok?...is she alright?... Did anything wrong happened...is she hurt... is it bad? I panicked and asked ALOT! Of questions.

"Could you please wait in the waiting room?" the doctor said

"Ok" was all I said

I was waiting I really wanted to see her then the doctor came out

"Well?" I asked/said

" her injury was very serious but I healed her but she got hit in the head pretty hard and now she's ok she is going to wake up in a couple of minutes and the police took the driver to jail so everything is fine." The doctor said

"Can I go see her? " I asked

"Yes" was all the doctor said and then he left.

I sighed in relief and opened the door to see musa well asleep. I looked at her she looks so peaceful when she is sleeping I smiled a bit, suddenly she started to wake up. Her deep blue eyes started to flutter open.

"Huh?" she looked around she didn't notice me so I thought it would be fun to scare her.

"Hey "i said and she jumped a bit I laughed quietly

"Riven what are you doing here? And where am I?" she said

"You're at the hospital" I awenserd

"Oh "was all she said

I could see her a bit guilty for some reason.

"riven I'm sorry you had to get detention from something stupid like me" she said sad

" hey " I lifted her chin up so she could face me " you're not something stupid your someone special and too precious to me" I said she was tearing up I wiped the tears on her face.

" oh riven!" she hugged me so tight but I didn't care I hugged her back I gave her a quick peck and hold her hand " come on what do u say we get out of here?" I said

She gave me a confused look but it was cute to me " are you the real riven cuz mine is cold and mean "she joked

" ouch" I put my hand on my chest pretending to be hurt she laughed this adorable laugh

" come on " I said

" lets" she said and smiled

We walked around the park and talked a bit until it was time for me to go back to magix I went back to the bus station musa looked at me and hugged me very quickly and tight I'm pretty sure I heard her I cry I pulled back and saw her make up leaking of her face I wiped those tears. she still looked beautiful to me I gave her a deep sweet kiss.

" I'll miss you" she said and wiped her tears

" and ill miss you call me ok ?" I told her

" I will " she gave me a quick hug and I went inside the bus she waved goodbye as the bus drove away


	4. seeing old friends

**Seeing old friends **

**Hey guys so I thought I should update again sorry for the late last chapter! I wanna thank my friend MusaRiven125 for helping me choose a oc ok let's start. **

**MUSA P.O.V **

I entered the hotel room that I'm sharing with my other band members/ friends I missed them so much I was wondering what there upto until I heard ...

"COME ON AMBER! WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" yelled jasmine.

"IM COMING IM COMING! SO HOLD YOUR HORSES." amber yelled back.

"Guys! What's with the yelling we have to see how musa is doing! After all she got in a car accident." said Kelly.

"Yeah I mean do you think she's ok?" said Laura as she entered the room.

"I'm sure she will be fine "said ally

"Oh I'm perfectly fine thank you!" I said as they all jumped which was quite funny.

"MUSA! "They all sad and hugged me

"AMBER GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE MUSA IS HERE!" yelled jasmine

"You guys have never changed "I said and laughed

"A little birdy told me that musey is here!" said amber.

"And she is here!" I said and opened my arms for a hug she went to hug me

"Missed you! Love you! And I definitely love the fact that you have a boyfriend!" amber squealed in joy

"YOU DO?!" all of them said except me and amber

"Well I don't think having a boyfriend is bad" said Macey and all of us turned around she's our manger and our friend we consider her part of the group.

She went to hug us all she has green eyes and dark brown hair her hair wad in a neat bun and she was wearing a t shirt that says who's the boss? She was wearing a pink leather jacket and some shorts and brown knee boots.

Kelly has blue eyes and light brown hair that went to her back she was wearing a yellow tank top and some ripped skinny jeans and green heels.

Amber was wearing a pink sundress with flowers on it she wore these cute yellow heels and her hair was red she had grey eyes.

Jasmine was the dark skinned kind she was wearing a purple glittery dress and it has a cross on the neck part she was wearing yellow heels her eyes were brown she had brown hair with blue highlights.

Ally has blonde hair that went to her shoulders she had purple eyes she was wearing a pink top with a leather jacket and ripped jeans she wore black heels.

Laura Had orange hair that she had on a pony tail she was wearing a pink top and and white shorts she was also wearing a lavender jacket she had blue eyes.

I was wearing a pink top with jean shorts and pink heels my hair was in a ponytail and a bit curled from down.

"Let's go for some sushi! "Said Laura

"Yeah! Let's go to Tokyo sushi!" said ally

"Ok yeah let's go" Macey said

**WINX P.O.V **

We were all crying we missed musa she went to her world tour and the worst part is she was gone and we were sleeping we didn't even have time to say goodbye! The boys were comforting us we cried even harder.

"Girls you should stop crying" sky said as he stroked blooms hair.

"Yeah I mean look at riven he is handling it very well" Brandon pointed at riven who was sitting in a arm chair reading.

"Wha?" riven said as he continued reading his book.

Helia rolled his eyes TYPICAL!

"Tecna we know it's hard but to make it feel better none of us said goodbye" said Timmy trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"Except for me" riven said and raised his hand.

Everyone looked at him they blinked at the same time and the girls started to cry harder while the boys gave him a glare.

"What?" he asked as he shrugged his shoulders

"Riven think a little!" nabu said

Riven went back to reading whatever he is reading

"ok girls we know it's hard and that you miss musa ALOT! But remember she's following her dream!" Brandon said to the girls

"You know what Brandon …. Sniff …..Your right" said bloom

"We supposed to encourage her not cry about her… sniff…. Sniff after all this is her dream!" said flora

"Your right flora we should stop crying and have some fun but we will still miss her though" tecna said

"And when she comes back well throw a party for her "Stella said cheering up.

"Okay" everyone said and cheered up

**RIVEN P.O.V **

Seeing the guys comforting the winx made feel a bit jealous and I miss her more than them but I won't show it. I decided to send her a text.

Riven: hey musa how's it going hope you're having fun oh and if anything happens call me ok? –bye.

**MUSA P.O.V**

I was eating sushi with my friends when my phone vibrated I picked it and saw a text message from riven I read it and smiled I was tearing up a bit but I forgot that amber was beside me and she read the message from riven.

"Aww" said amber with her mouth full of food

"What is it?" Laura asked

" musa's boyfriend sent her a sweet mail message" amber replied

"Aww" all the girls said

Ok I blushed

"Musa do you miss him? Kelly asked

"Yeah a lot!" I said

"Aww" all the girls said again

"I'm sure you will see him when we have our tour on magix!" said Macey

" I also miss my friends" I said

" don't worry you'll see them again" ally said

"you think there mad at me?" I asked

" im sure they'll understand" jasmine said as she took a bite of her fish.

" I hope so "I said as I ate my sushi.

"So where is the second place well go? "Asked amber

"Umm Chicago" said Macey

"Ok "all of us said.

We went to the hotel everyone fell asleep while I can't I sighed our tour bus is coming tomorrow I guess my life will change I kept thinking of the winx specialists and riven. Oh I miss them so much I sighed again so im going to sleep.


	5. careers and surprises

**Careers and surprises.**

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated cuz ive been busy A LOT and I didn't have time to update im really sorry but I decided to make it up to u since I promised I would update daily so yeah let's start: **

MUSA P.O.V

I sighed as I drink my coffee and took a bite of my sandwich it was very early in the morning since our boss Keven is disturbing us by making us wake up early man being a celebrity is hard.

"Hello girls" Keven said as he entered the room

We just said like a simple "morning "but with a mad tone.

"Well… ok… fine I get it! Get it! You're mad that I made you wake up in the morning well I have a good actually not good a great reason you're going to the magix music awards.

We all spit our coffee.

"WHAT!" all of us yelled happily

"That's right now go shopping and everything you buy is on me" said Keven

We all blinked and ran out of the door and our limo was there and we told the driver where to go! Man we were wild when we got there.

We ran to every store now I know how Stella feels!

I bought more than one outfit I went to the shop and tried on the dress it was

White and reached my knees it had a brown belt in the middle with brown matching heels. I came out of the dressing room to see all the girls looking at me as I twirled they all clapped and some of them even whistled too. I changed back to my original clothes and found another dress Keven said buy more than one it was a crème color and it had a transparent lace with white floral patterns on it and it was strapless it reached mid thighs I absolutely loved it and I went to buy it. We went to another shop Keven said at least buy 4 outfits or more, I found this cute top it was a basic white top a open back and I found it with a cute turquoise floral shorts I bought them and I want my last outfit to be special since I'm a shorts or skirts girl I thought I should buy a skirt for this last outfit I was searching and I didn't find anything that's when I thought I should go to amber and ask for her help "umm amber?" I asked

"Yes hun what is it?" she asked looking at me

"I need your help I can't find what I want" I said at a very sad tone

"AMBER TO THE RESCUE!" she screamed we all looked at her like she is crazy or something.

She searched like the entire store until she found the perfect outfit she held up a light blue top with white polka dots and a cute purple skirt it was ruffled. I went to her and I gave her a big hug and thanked her.

I went to buy it and when I was at of the store I felt someone grab my wrist I turned around to see ally.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Isn't it obvious going to the limo" I awenserd nicely

"But Keven said we should buy a dress for our music video "she said

"Man that guy have gave you a lot of calls" I said and she giggled .

"Ok ill come back with you guys" I said as I entered I found a dress at the window it was strapless and reached mid-thigh and it was a peach color and it was glittery I went to buy it then after that we went straight to the salon ally had her blond hair in a fish tale braid and it was curled on the bottom.

Kelly had her light brown hair in a up do she looks great.

Jasmine had hime cut hairstyle and it matched her brown hair perfectly.

Amber had her red hair in a long wavy casual look.

Laura had her orange hair in a messy bun but it was on the side.

I had my hair in curls but not too much curls but I thought I looked great and the girls said I look great so yeah I look great I guess.

We went back home and wore our outfits I can't decide which one to wear now I know how Stella feels.

I called amber and she came out running "what is it hun first aid kit or ambulance or you know what I'll call my friend he's a doctor just tell me what happened?!" she asked worried.

"Can your doctor friend help me out it's a fashion crisis!" I said as I put on fake tears from my eye drops.

"He can't but I can" she raised her hand like she's a hero or something.

"Ok then which one to choose!?" I asked

"Oh honey I've been there" oh this is cute she held up my white top with the turquoise shorts "and I have something matching" she gave me a white daisy to put on my head I thanked her and got changed I wore my white heels my blue heart earrings and put on blue and white and gold bracelets I wore a light pink lipstick and yellow eye shadow and mascara I came out and everybody was looking great.

Amber was wearing white short sleeved top with blue polka dots skirt with a brown ribbon on the middle between the skirt and the top with brown heels she looks amazing.

Kelly was wearing a tiffany colored shirt it had a ribbon but on the left side with a dark blue skirt, she was wearing a gold ribbon headband and a long dot necklace she also wore brown heels she looks stunning.

Ally was wearing black and white stripes shirt it had a polka dot ribbon on the side it was also black and white she wore a light blue skirt that went to her knees with black heels.

Jasmine wore a mini dress with a big heart eyed skeleton on it the dress was black and she wore a grey hat with black heels and Smokey eye shadow man that girl is scary but she looks awesome.

Laura was wearing a black star print loose shirt like I said it had a big black star on the middle it was pink her shoulder is showing a bit she was wearing black pants with it and pink heels she looked can I just say wow.

Ok we were all ready to go but Keven came in and said "you girls look great jasmine you look scary but you work it and I want you to meet someone tomorrow 12:00 sharp ok?"

"Okay "all of us said

We went inside our limo I was thinking of calling riven again I called him like more than a million times I guess he moved on I call him but he never awenser so that means he definitely moved on.

When we arrived I stepped out of the limo and once I was out people were taking pictures like crazy so I made a couple of poses.

WINX P.O.V

We were watching musa on TV she looks great she did a couple of poses we miss her so much and then we saw her band members they look pretty too but jasmine looks a bit just a bit scary but she's working it alright yeah we met those girls before they are sweet girls but funny. We miss musa we really do.

RIVEN P.O.V

I kept on staring on the TV musa looks beautiful my eyes are gonna pop out of my head and then she was doing some poses man I wish I could talk to her but my phone is broken I broke it when I got a call from some manger guy and he heard me sing so he gave me a record deal and I accepted it I didn't broke it because of excitement no I was mad at Brandon when he recorded me singing in the shower I'm gonna kill him someday and then they showed the rest of the band I looked at them all and god jasmine looks scary! What is with her she always have these weird scary looks!

MUSA P.O.V

I sat down and they were announcing winners

"Ok people now were gonna choose one pop star from each girl group the award is called artist of the year"

"Here are the nominees" announced the lady

"Ashley meadows"," jewel Wilson "and "musa melody" everyone cheered and the winner is…" please be musa please be musa!" said the girls "MUSA MELODY!" screamed the lady I hugged everybody and went up stage.

" Thank you I want to thank my friends and band members the sweet kisses and I wanna thank the winx club and specialists and someone really special to me I'll tell you his name later not today and I wanna thank the fairies of alfea and the specialists on red fountain and the witches of cloud tower a big thanks to them and a special to the fans thank you and I love you!" she send an air kiss to them and waved goodbye

After that musa won like 6 awards and the sweet kisses got like 18 awards for being the best girl group the others members got like 4 awards but they were happy for musa anyway they went home happily.

The next day musa woke up and changed and freshened up she got out to eat breakfast and when she got to Keven office she saw mace and the rest of the members of her band she greeted them and sat down.

"Girls you don't have a new member but I want you to meet someone I introduced him to all the celebs so here he is he'll join the boy group black masks."

Riven came out and musa's jaw dropped open and then she screamed

"WHAT!" musa yelled

Riven looked at her he had a smile on his face and musa ignored him and turned her face the girls eyes widened " well it was nice meeting you musa's boyfriend" jasmine said

Musa hit her on the arm " she means ex boyfriend" amber said and musa's eyes widened and hit her on the arm

"well it was nice meeting you but got to go bye" ally said nicely as all 7 walked out with their eyes wide and jaws dropped.


	6. what is going on

**What is going on?**

**Sorry ppl for the very late update my laptop was not responding but never mind that coz I fixed it! Again im extreamly so so so sorry! Ok let's start and ACTION!**

Musa p.o.v

RIVEN?! The RIVEN that I know Mr. I don't care and I don't need anybody joining a group? I don't want to see him again he has been avoiding me I felt like crying my eyes start to water but I didn't let them fall, everyone knew that I was crying it was silent at the moment but I need to be alone for a bit I sobbed everyone was still staring at me even the driver how can he even drive?

"Aww" everyone said (including the driver)

I wiped my tears and put a fake smile instead but they don't look convinced.

"You guys I'm ok really" I said they still don't look convinced.

"Mhmm" said jasmine as she stared at me.

"Hun we know when you're happy or sad" said amber.

"And trust me you aren't happy" ally said

"We know it may be a shock to you but we will figure this out together" said Kelly

"Yeah how sweet BUT! If he hurt you im goanna make him sorry" said Macey witch made me giggle.

"Thanks girls you're the best!" I said as we grouped hug.

I haven't seen him in so long 4 years to be exact yeah he was their when I had a car accident and the time I was going but the then after that the girls gave me a call and told me that he left forever! I was devastated I kept crying for month! Not weeks but a month! Im so scared seeing him but at the same time happy I just don't want to make things horrible between us it's just so awkward and besides he has a girlfriend now which means he moved on! Im fine with it….. OK! Fine im not cool with it but it what makes him happy.

I sighed and Jacob (driver) seemed to notice he is like a big brother to us his fiancé Emma is so nice Emma is our fashion designer they are so nice they live with is in the same hotel because you know were on world tour and boy was it something we meet lots of fans and they gave us lots of presents and gifts it was amazing and un forgettable we even meet lots of celebrities it was so much fun we had the best time ever.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah im fine why wouldn't I be?" I said nervously.

"Musa" he started.

"Im fine really" I said confidently.

"If you say so" he said but he didn't look convinced.

Jacob dropped us at our hotel I went straight to my room without a word locked myself inside I brought my pillow and screamed in anger on it when I calmed down I opened my door to see all the girls staring at me except jasmine she was sipping on her coffee like nothing happened.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Well we heard your scream in your pillow again?" Kelly said.

"Ugh! It's just today is not my day" I said.

"Well ok we will help you out… how much is your weight?" asked/said amber.

"I don't know maybe 59 I don't remember and what does my weight has to do with anything?" I awenserd/asked.

"Ok let's test it and wow your skinny!" said jasmine.

"And were going to the Victoria's secret fashion show!" exclaimed amber.

"SHUT UP!" I exclaimed

"We will be modeling and singing! Plus Victoria's secret wants to hire us as their models!" amber continued.

"Really its exciting cuz written on this magazine that the black masks are goanna be preforming too" said jasmine as she kept sipping on her coffee.

"WHAT?" we all said except jasmine.

"Just read this article" she said as she gave me the magazine.

"The band black masks with their mysterious new member who will show up tonight are goanna be preforming with the sweet kisses girls and the shadow nights (made up band) at the Victoria's secret fashion show." I read it out loud.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? Im goanna go im not letting some guy getting in my way of having fun I can be happy without him" I said confidently.

"You go girl!" said jasmine.

"But are you sure he's your umm ex or boyfriend im very confused." Said a very confused ally.

"No worries we will be there for you musa" said Kelly.

"YEAH! So let's go musey" said amber as she dragged me out.

We went to the Victoria's secret fashion show it was huge and amazing but to my but to my luck black masks were there and so was riven the manager of the show was talking and I was listening but from the corner of my eye I can see him stare at me the whole time which I ignored. I am avoiding him at all costs when the manger aid we can explore my girls were FLIRTING? With the black masks?! That is except riven I felt him coming my way I need to think fast!

" Hi" a girl with blonde hair came to me she looks very pretty and I got lucky I can avoid him now.

"Hi my name is musa from sweet kisses and you are?" I asked / said sweetly.

"Im behati from Victoria's secret I heard you were modeling and singing and I know who you ae silly I love your music" she replied nicely I like this girl.

"We its nice meeting you how about we sing together?" I asked.

"That would be amazing" she said.

**True love by Destinee and Paris**

Musa: We were like one, you and I*Yeah we were perfect Thought we could fly we used to laugh for you I'd die Stuck in a fairytale, I need to come alive.

Behati: I'm feeling stupid, I saw the signs and now I stand here with watered eyes we were like one, you and II can't believe that I lived a lie.

Musa and behati: But something that you said Took my heart away Now get out of my head Leave - just go away This can't be true love, whoa This can't be true love, no We can't take it back, time to let it go No more holding on Oh you got to know This can't be true love, whoa This can't be true love, no

Behati: I was your Bonnie, you were my Clyde Were were inseparable, you let me hide This song kept playing, it wouldn't stop The party's over, I think I've had enough.

Musa: I'm feeling stupid, I shoulda' known And now I'm standing here all alone What ever happened to you and I?I can't believe that I lived a lie.

Musa and behati: But something that you said Took my heart away Now get out of my head Leave - just go away This can't be true love, whoa This can't be true love, no We can't take it back, time to let it go No more holding on Oh you got to know This can't be true love, whoa This can't be true love, no Ladies, can you hear me? This can't be love! All my 'fellas, can you feel me? This can't be love! If you're feelin' kind of empty this can't be love! Scream it loud and sing it with me! This can't be love!

Behati: Something that you said took my heart away.

Musa: Now get out of my head Leave - just go away.

Musa and behati: This can't be true love, whoa this can't be true love, whoa, We can't take it back, time to let it go No more holding on Oh, you gotta know This can't be true love, whoa This can't be true love, no Whoa No, this can't be love This can't be true love (true love) (whoa) (whoa) This can't be true love, no No, no, no, no No, no, no, no.

"Wow you did great!" I complimented to behati.

"Thanks so were you" behati said we hugged and then chatted for hours until behati had to go home I gave her my phone number and she gave me hers she is so fun.

"Hey musa what's up?" Laura asked.

"Oh nothing just bored" I replied.

"So how was your dentist appointment?" I asked.

"EXTREAMLY PAINFUL!" she said witch made laugh.

"The doctor kept saying do this and do dat "she said making fun of the doctor.

"Dat?" I asked while laughing (dat is the meaning of that).

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees I don't even know what kind of accent he has" she said and I laughed harder I can't breathe.

"Ok I'll catch you later gotta look for the bathroom" she said dancing around.

"Ok" I giggled.

Now I was alone until "he" (im calling him he).

"Hi musa can we talk?" he asked

"Oh sorry im busy" I pretended to gather my cds.

"Look im sorry ok? I didn't mean to leave you all" he said apologizing my back was facing him then I hit him hard on the stomach.

"Ow what the-?" he didn't continue cuz I finally showed my face I had tears running down.

"YOU SHOULD BE! YOU LEFT US ALL! YOU LEFT ME!" I said and ran away from him leaving him alone.

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LATE JUST TO TELL YOU I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB NOR VICTORIAS SECRET OR BEHATI? ANYWAYS I HAVE GREAT NEWS FOR YOU GUYS I THOUGHT I SHOULD ADD SOME ADVENTURES SOOO EVERY CHAPTER WILL HAVE A CELEBRITY ON IT OH AND IT WILL MEET MUSA AND THE SWEET KISSES ALSO WILL THEIR BE LOVE BETWEEN BLACK MASKS AND SWEET KISSES? FIND OUT SOON. OH BTW: NEXT CHP THE FASHION SHOW WILL BEGIN AND THEY WILL PREFORM AND MUSA AND SWEET KISSES WILL MEET OTHER CELEBRETY MODELS. OK BYE AND AGAIN MEGA SORRY SO BYEZ.**


	7. reasons and misunderstanding

Reasons and misunderstanding.

**I wanna thank musariven125 for helping me out at at this oh and I also wanna thank Kourtney she's been very supportive thank you and I love everyone who was supporting me sorry if I updated very late I'm also goanna write a new story after I finish this. Thanks love ya.**

**MUSA P.O.V**

"First of all can I just say…. Read the AUTHORS NOTE!" I said as I give you a look.

"Yea ok let's start" I gave up.

I feel a bit bad for shouting at him I shouldn't do it I feel very stupid, right now I'm pacing back and forth in my room thinking that maybe I should talk to him no I get shy around him maybe I should? I'll think about it… no I wont maybe he hates me now but on the bright side he does deserve it right? Or maybe not I mean come on how would you feel if your crush ran away from your friends and they start to panic! That's horrible and now BAM! I find him around me and in front of my face! I feel like screaming in my pillow again! I kept pacing around feeling afraid to face him!

"Musa? " Laura peeked in.

"Hi "I said to her.

"Keven and Macey want to see us "she said.

"Ok let's go" I said as I left the room when I entered Keven's office my eyes went wide the black masks were here! Oh no.

"Hey guys what's up?" I said.

"Hi! Please have a seat" Keven said.

I took my seat it looks serious.

"Thank you all for coming here today I wanna say something important to Macey" Keven said.

"So? What does this have to do with us?" I said

"I thought it would be special to do it in front of you" Keven said.

We all had confused looks on our faces.

"You're not going to fire her are you?" said amber curiously.

"No I'm not" Keven said.

He got down on one knee and pulled a diamond ring we all gasped and our eyes were wide like VERY WIDE they're goanna pop out of our heads.

"Macey willows will you do me the honor and make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asked Macey was very shocked she was speechless.

We were all shocked and so was she.

"Come on now! Would you hurry up! You guys have cake!" jasmine blurted out she always have to ruin a very happy moment, I gave her a look (you know the one with p eyes but you have to turn it).

She nodded and we all cheered we congratulated them.

"Oh and I made a little party to celebrate "Keven said.

And there was a very big table with food.

"I love you man!" said Jacob as he hugged Keven which made us all laugh.

I grabbed some food and put it all on a plate I only had humus and bread and a little salad and chicken wings yeah I'm weird, but I don't like eating too much and I exercise a lot.

5 minutes passed and I finished eating I had a great time the music was great! Until I heard…

"Fun party huh?" I turn around to see riven.

"Yeah I'm having a great time" I said but I was very shy I wasn't blushing and all.

" look I'm sorry about leaving the guys Keven gave me this job and I realize that if it makes me close to you I will be happy again." Riven said.

"Wait you weren't happy? When I left?" I asked.

"No I didn't there was no happiness without you there was no life in me when you left" he said/whispered witch made me have tears in my eyes he wiped them and leaned to kiss me until…..

"Everyone I have an announcement to make the sweet kisses and the black masks are goanna preform a duet on the fashion show tomorrow so be ready" Keven announced aww my kiss! Sure Keven get what he wants he can kiss Macey all he wants but what about me? But I still love Keven though I sighed.

"I gotta go work in our songs "I told riven a very sad/disappointed tone.

I ran up to my room and cried but I saw something interesting it was a box and it had a card.

"_Dear musa thanks for singing and modeling love Victoria's secret"_ I read.

I opened the box to see a lot of perfumes and a lot of soaps it was all in a basket I took the basket and put it on the side I found something else and it also had a card I opened it and it said

"_Here are the outfits you're going to wear in the fashion show PS: you get to keep them love Victoria's secret."_ I smiled while reading this.

I held the first "underwear" it was pink and glittery and the bra had some pearls it was so pretty it also had a glittery star fish head band I noticed something like a price tag it said _"loveable mermaids"_ I guess this outfit is for the ocean theme.

I held the other underwear it was light blue with hot pink polka dots I noticed the underwear said LOL and there was another price tag that said _"social network angel"_ I had a smiley face headband.

The last underwear was white but it did came with a light blue cape the bra had snowflakes on it and the underwear was glittery the price tag said _"snowy angels "_

I love them all I hang them up on my closet I grabbed some pajamas and then got changed when I got out I noticed all the girls were staring at me.

"What?" I said.

"We all decided on a song and it's called we found love by Rihanna" said jasmine.

"Ok" I said

"What happened to you out there? You look sad" said Kelly.

"Yea you can talk to us" said ally.

"Well I think I start to have feelings for riven." I sighed.

"What again?" said amber.

"Yea! Well we almost umm kissed" I sighed.

"Aha! So you do have feelings for him" Laura said.

"Sooooooooooo then what happened?" as usual amber said.

"We got interrupted I felt very sad" I said.

"Aww Hun I'm so sorry" amber said

"no its fine its always been fine cuz no matter what happens ill wake up and you'd be there to catch me if I fall" I said and they all hugged me.

"Hey where's Macey?" I asked.

"She and Keven went on a date" said Kelly.

"Oh ok" I said with a smirk we all laughed and started chatting.

**No p.o.v**

"Is she the girl you need master? "A guy with black long hair and red eyes asked.

"Yes it's her I need her voice her voice can balance the magical dimension" said a guy with red eyes and red hair.

"Oden pretend you're her boyfriend what's his name river?" (No not a spelling mistake).

"As you wish master" said oden who is the guy with black hair.

**MUSA P.O.V NEXT DAY**

Ok we were getting ready I wore my underwater theme outfit its 12:30 in the afternoon I went there and I found the black masks and shadow nights I was wearing a robe so no one knows what I look like.

"Ok musa you have five seconds" said Amelia I just met her she works here.

First came the ocean scene my hair was on curls but I put it on the side and put my starfish headband on when I exited my changing room I took off my robe and riven was staring at me with his jaw dropped to the floor and his wide opened witch will I take he is enjoying the view I smirked at him and got ready the black masks were goanna sing the opening.

**My songs know what you did in the dark – fall out boy.**

Riven**: Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

**B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark**

**Can't be sure when they've hit their mark**

**And besides in the mean, mean time**

**I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart**

Jackson**: I'm in the de-details with the devil**

**So now the world can never get me on my level**

**I just gotta get you off the cage**

**I'm a young lover's rage**

**Gonna need a spark to ignite**

Black masks:** My songs know what you did in the dark**

**So light 'em up, up, up**

**Light 'em up, up, up**

**Light 'em up, up, up**

**I'm on fire**

**So light 'em up, up, up**

**Light 'em up, up, up**

**Light 'em up, up, up**

**I'm on fire**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

**In the dark, dark**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

**In the dark, dark**

Zack**: All the writers keep writing what they write**

**Somewhere another pretty vein just dies**

**I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see**

**That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me**

Austin**: A constellation of tears on your lashes**

**Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes**

**In the end everything collides**

**My childhood spat back out the monster that you see**

Black masks**: My songs know what you did in the dark**

Here is the part where I came on the runway and people took photos and riven as usual was still staring I hope they didn't take photos of him staring!

**So light 'em up, up, up**

**Light 'em up, up, up**

**Light 'em up, up, up**

**I'm on fire**

**So light 'em up, up, up**

**Light 'em up, up, up**

**Light 'em up, up, up**

**I'm on fire**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

Joey**: In the dark, dark**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

**In the dark, dark**

**My songs know what you did in the dark**

**(My songs know what you did in the dark)**

Pete**: So light 'em up, up, up**

**Light 'em up, up, up**

**Light 'em up, up, up**

**I'm on fire**

**So light 'em up, up, up**

**Light 'em up, up, up**

**Light 'em up, up, up**

**I'm on fire**

Black masks**: OH, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

**In the dark, dark**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

**In the dark, dark**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

Everyone cheered for them I gotta say they weren't that bad. Now it's our turn I changed into my other underwear the social network one still he was staring such a cute perv.

**Me And My Girls by fifth harmony **

Musa:** And we play our favorite songs**

**And we scream out all night long**

**Like ooh ooh oh**

**When it's just me and my girls**

**All the lights, turn them off**

**It's too loud in here to talk**

**I don't understand a word you say**

Jasmine:** Gotta sleep but instead**

**Karaoke on the bed**

**Taking duck face selfies right and left**

Amber:** We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it**

**We don't care if people stare**

**And when we wobble with it**

Ally:**We get diva on it**

**We get queen bee on it yeah**

**We get britney, demi, one direction, bieber on it**

Sweet kisses:**And we play our favorite songs**

**And we scream out all night long**

**Like ooh ooh oh**

**When it's just me and my girls**

**And we dance like no one's WATCHING**

Kelly**:We crack up, booty poppin'**

**Like ooh ooh ooh**

**When it's just me and my girls**

**WATCH me now**

**Me and my girls**

Laura :**My voice is gone, got my favorite PJ's on**

**Times like this don't always come along**

**You're all I need, there's nowhere I'd rather be**

**Than to have you crazy freaks with me**

Jasmine:** We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it**

**We don't care if people stare**

**And when we wobble with it**

Ally:**We get diva on it**

**We get queen bee on it yeah**

**We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it**

I was modeling my social network underwear people took pictures like crazy some of them were actually fighting! And then the girls went to model their outfits.

Sweet kisses:**And we play our favorite songs**

**And we scream out all night long**

**Like ooh ooh ooh**

**When it's just me and my girls**

Kelly and ally:**And we dance like no one's watching**

**We crack up, booty poppin'**

**Like ooh ooh oh**

**When it's just me and my girls**

**WATCH me now**

**Me and my girls**

Musa and Jasmine**: Break it down**

**Now break it down**

**Now break it down**

**Now break it down**

**[Repeat]**

Amber and Laura **:And we play our favorite songs**

**And we scream out all night long**

**Like ooh ooh ooh**

**When it's just me and my girls**

Sweet kisses:**And we dance like no one's watching**

**We crack up, booty poppin'**

**Like ooh ooh ooh**

**When it's just me and my girls**

Amber:**Watch me now.**

Everyone cheered like crazy.

Now it's time for our duet I was wearing my snowy angels outfit and you can guess he didn't stop staring.

We Found LOVE-RIHANNA

(feat. Calvin Harris)

[Narration:]

Musa and riven: **It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear**

**You almost feel ashamed**

**That someone could be that important**

**That without them, you feel like nothing**

Amber and zack: No** one will ever understand how much it hurts**

**You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you**

**And when it's over, and it's gone.**

I was posing and people took pics but im afraid they might took pics of riven too while hes staring at me!

**You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back**

**So that you could have the good**

Jackson and jasmine:**Yellow DIAMONDS in the light**

**Now we're standing SIDE by side**

**As your shadow crosses mine**

**What it takes to come alive**

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**

**But I've gotta let it go**

All:**We found LOVE in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

Joey and laura: **Shine a light through an open door**

**Love and life I will divide**

**Turn away 'cause I need you more**

Ally and austin:**Feel the heartbeat in my mind**

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**

**But I've gotta let it go**

All:**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

Kelly and pete:**Yellow DIAMONDS in the light**

**Now we're standing side by side**

**As your shadow crosses mine (mine, mine, mine)**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

All:** We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place **

Now it was the shadow nights turn people cheered for us very loudly.

"PUMPED Up Kicks" by foster the people

**: Robert's got a quick hand.**

**He'll look around the ROOM, he won't tell you his plan.**

**He's got a rolled cigarette hanging out his mouth, he's a cowboy kid.**

**Yeah, he found a six shooter gun in his dad's closet hidden with a box of fun things.**

**I don't even know what but he's coming for you, yeah, he's coming for you.**

**[Chorus 2x:]**

**All the other kids with the PUMPED up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.**

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run faster than my bullet.**

**Daddy works a long day.**

**He be coming HOME late, he's coming home late.**

**And he's bringing me a dark surprise.**

**'Cause dinner's in the KITCHEN and it's packed in ice.**

**I've waited for a long time.**

**Yeah, the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger.**

**I reason with my cigarette**

**And say, "Your hair's on fire, you must've lost your wits, yeah."**

**[Chorus 2x:]**

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.**

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run faster than my bullet.**

**Ru-ru-run, run, run, run [4x]**

**[Whistling]**

**[Chorus 4x:]**

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.**

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run faster than my bullet. **

When they finished everyone cheered for them, at the end of the show everyone was celebrating.

"Musa" I heard someone call I turn around to see behati she went and hugged me.

"That was a great show out there!" she complimented me.

"Thanks you are so sweet!" I said to her

"Thanks! I'd like you to meet my friends who are also models!" she said

"this is Adriana the girl with black hair" said behati as she introduced me to Adriana.

" hi " she said and shook my hand.

"Hi very nice to meet you" I said to her.

"This is Lindsey the cute blonde chick" said behati as she introduced me to Lindsey.

"Hello" she said and she shook my hand.

"Hi I told her" she said.

"And this is Carla the cute blonde" said behati.

" hey" she said

" hello" I said to her and she shook my hand.

" this is Candice the pretty blonde" said behati

"hi" she said

" hey" I said to her and she shook my hand.

" and last but not least lace! The pretty brunette" she exclaimed.

" hi there!" I said to her.

"hi" she said to me and shook my hand.

We were chatting for like an hour until I told the girls I wanna take a walk I was walking and I stopped when I saw riven kissing another girl?! I went back inside crying.

ODENS P.O.V

Awwww poor little musa has her heart broken its too bad she doesn't know its me right now im disguised as riven and the girl " im kissing" I created her with my magic now my plan is ready for action!

MUSA P.O.V

I ran crying until Adriana spotted me my model friends were chatting with my band members sweet kisses aka my friends.

" musa whats wrong?" she asked.

" riv…. And then he…. And then i..." I kept sobbing between every sentence.

" hun we didn't get that at all" amber said

I told my friends yes including the models who really are my friends I told them everything that happen.

" oh hun im so sorry" ALL of mu friends hugged me.

"its ok it wasn't your fault" I told them.

"come on now don't cry" said lace as she stroked my hair.

I kept sobbing until jasmine said…

"you know what dry those tears" jasmine said.

"I have an idea the next time you see riven make sure that you don't know just pretend" said jasmine.

"Yeah that's a good idea jasmine!" said Carla.

" oh and then we get revenge!" Lindsey said.

"ok now your going too far girls revenge?" said behati.

"it dosent sound so bad" said Candice.

" ok but im still not sure about this" said behati.

" im gonna take a walk" I told them.

"are you sure? Cuz the last one wasn't very pleasant" said laura.

"yeah im sure" I told them I wipped m tears I went to the bathroom and washed my face I got out I saw riven oh god no.

"hi you were very great out there wanna take a walk?" he said/asked.

" and no thanks im very busy right now"I told him but that's when it hit me maybe he wanna tell me the truth?

"how about tomorrow ok?"I asked

"ok?" he chuckled.

I went to the forest to take a walk why? Why would he do this to me? I thought maybe but that chick hes dating were never getting together.

First Verse:

seven thirty bright and early

who would've ever thought I'd be hurtin

when I seen you, can't believe that I seen you (Oh, oh)

first I told myself, wait a minute

calm yourself down and give him the benefit of the doubt

that's when he showed out

Pre Chorus:

he was, holdin and kissin

smilin and whisperin

sweet nothing's in her ear (yeah, yeah)

he looked so in love like he loved him most of all

and right then I closed my eyes

Chorus:

to Pretend like I didn't see that girl leavin your crib

when I know that I did

I'll pretend it didn't hurt me, pretend I didn't cry

I'll pretend that I got over it when I know it's a lie

Lie x3

I'll pretend that I got over it when I know it's a lie

Second Verse:

my head told me you were worth it

my heart told me girl desert it

he's no good (oh) but I can't let you go

cause I keep thinkin back in the times when we were so in love

back in the times when no one could break us up

where did we go wrong, you were

Pre Chorus:

holdin and kissin

smilin and whisperin

sweet nothings in her ear (yeah, yeah)

he looked so in love like he loved her most of all

and right then I closed my eyes

Chorus:

to Pretend like I didn't see that girl leavin your crib

when I know that I did

I'll pretend it didn't hurt me, pretend I didn't cry

I'll pretend that I got over it when I know it's a lie

Lie x3 (I know you been lyin to me! I know you been lyin to me, know you been lyin to me, Oh, Oh)

I'll pretend that I got over it when I know it's a lie

Bridge:

I'm gonna lie to myself right now

Aint got no time to figure out why

my babe goin out in the middle of the night

to break my heart

and I'm not ready to fight that fight

I still can't forget but I'm gon try

so when he come thru that door

I'm gon love him a little more

Chorus:

to Pretend like I didn't see that girl leavin your crib

when I know that I did

I'll pretend it didn't hurt me, pretend I didn't cry

I'll pretend that I got over it when I know it's a lie

Lie x3 (Ad libs)

I'll pretend that I got over it when I know it's a lie.

I am crying a lot right now I ran to my room as fast as I could I locked my self inside my room.

I texted the winx and told them everything they were right about him everyone was right I feel so stupid right now i am very stubborn and should listen to them but at the same time I still feel there wrong I don't know why? But I thought that everything we had was yes confusing but at the same time very beautiful I just want to know what did I ever do wrong I hope he dosent lie to me tomorrow in our walk or I would never trust him again never ever I changed into my pajamas and sat down to write the song I sang pretend after I finished I went to sleep tomorrow is going to be very important.

**Hi people! I don't own winx, club or Victoria's, secret or their models Adriana, behati, Carla, lace Candice or Lindsey ok I know it's a very long chapter im sorry if I loose you charge for this lol k baaai **


End file.
